Kerosene
by caliisa
Summary: Zack/Cloud. 'They say that a hero could save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait' - A SOLDIERS battle for life, a recruit who didn't stand a chance and a journey that was never meant to happen. M/Slash. Strong themes. Escape to Midgar. AU.


Hello everyone!

It's been a long time since I decided to actually write anything and I feel extremely rusty. I want to apologize for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes throughout this small chapter. I also want to apologize for the chapter length, however it just didn't feel right adding anymore to it.

I'm trying to really get into Zack's head, so I'm still testing a few things out. I hope you all understand. That being all said this is, obviously, an AU story and is rated M for horror, gore, language and male slash in later chapters. This story will also contain heterosexual pairings. I'll try my hardest to keep everyone in character.

I do not own, nor do I claim to own any of the characters, locations and game events. This story does not represent or claim to represent Square Enix. Thank you.

* * *

><p>'Kerosene'<br>_by Kisa Kaleidoscope _

_'...and they say that a hero could save us. I'm not gonna stand here and wait'_

My ribs constricted. Bones bending to seemingly pierce the organs which lay caged beneath their skeletal structure. Pain shot through me; stabbing me unmercifully over and over again, and my body jerked and spasmed beyond my control. Green flooded my vision in an oozing mass of ripples and bubbles as a silent scream exploded from my lips. Liquid consumed my body, suffocating me; drowning me. Desperately I reached out, searching, hands sliding over the smooth cold walls of my confines. Death. Coherent thoughts had long left me as I struggled for an escape. Air. Life. Survival. The flats of my hands began to pound desperately against my prison, fingers curling into fists as the dull muted thud reached my water-filled ears. Another soundless scream burst from my lips causing more bubbles to erupt before my eyes, blocking my already disjointed vision. Lungs compressing in on themselves, head hurting, eye sight blurring, darkness creeping at the edges, I knew that this was it. I couldn't get out. I let my eyes close, hands still beating upon the surface before me; I wouldn't give up, not until the very end.

The sound of cracking filtered through the water causing my eyes to snap open again. I pressed my hands against the glass, the cracking grew louder and louder as I pushed my last ounce of energy into bursting through my cage. I fell forward, water washing over me as I hit the hard surface of the floor, hands and knees landing in shards of glass which pierced the skin, stinging my palms and knee caps. Hacking, gagging and dragging in ragged gulping breaths of air I crawled forward, light headed and dizzy as the oxygen finally reached my brain. I shuddered as I pushed myself to my feet, legs weak like jelly, threatening to give way beneath me. I staggered to the side, glass crunching underfoot, hair sticking to my face and clothes weighed down as if they'd been soaked in led. I felt disconnected, delusional and confused. My eyes frantically searched my surroundings. Machinery filled the room, walls and walls of buttons and monitors, wires and knobs. I stumbled backwards as a thundering 'bang' suddenly crashed around me, catching me off guard and causing me to take a sharp intake of breath. A cool breeze then kissed my cheeks, its soft fingers turning my face toward its direction. I stared, shoulders slouched slightly, it was then I realised I didn't feel anything, not a thing. I knew I should have been frantic, knew that I was …missing something but all I felt was complete emptiness. The breeze continued to caress my face, gently licking at the droplets still clinging to my flesh.

A hallway stood in front of me, dark metal lined the walls and ceiling, twisting together in strange mechanical patterns, a wall with a small white arrow at the end told me that if I happened to go this way I would be making a sharp right. The breeze seemed to be coming from it, and I could almost swear that I would see the ripples in the atmosphere as it came at me with outstretched hands, pulling me in. But why in the world would I go that way? It looked…it didn't look right at all. I shook my head as if answering the winds call. Why would I….?

_Cloud._

Cloud. The hairs on the back of my neck rose suddenly, goose bumps begun to riddle my skin like a disease and the breath caught in my throat. Cloud. Oh god. Fear, anguish, panic and anger all seemed to hit me like a tone of bricks. Not Cloud. Without a second thought of my previous worries I began to sprint down the hallway, taking the sharp right easily, following the path that lay before me. I was still sore, still aching all over. Blood dripped from my hands and knees like water trickling from a tap, and to say that the pain in my chest was bearable was a lie. But Cloud; there was something wrong with him. Where was he? I began to pant with the struggle of keeping up my pace as another roaring crash sounded, shaking the ground and drowning out the sound of my heavy boots. I was getting closer, I could feel it. The breeze continued, as if guiding me further on, though there were no other directions I could take; just that one long corridor.

I saw it then, at the end of the metal hallway a door stood ajar. An almost blinding white light spilled onto the floor. Cloud. I could feel my stomach churning, twisting tightly as I threw open the door, pushing it with such force that its hinges gave a nasty scream. I fell into the room, the light attacking my eyes, causing them to water as I staggered forward. "Cloud!" I wheezed my voice horse and feeling unused. There was no reply, not a sound. There in the middle of the empty room stood, what I guessed to be, a surgical table and upon it a body. A fragile, white body. No. "Cloud" I breathed, my heart thudding in my chest as my stomach heaved and I forced myself to moved forward, shaking hands reaching out for my blonde companion. I stumbled over my own feet, hands catching myself on the table as the lights suddenly went out. Darkness. "Cloud" I tried again, my voice a soft cry "…buddy" nothing. I swallowed, it was then I felt something wet on my face. Wet? It wasn't the water from before. Warm and moist it clung around my mouth and cheeks. Frightened I reached up to wipe at it, soft and slick it came away heavily against my wrist. My breath once again ragged. The lights flashed, though this time they were dull, just a grey.

_Red_. It was everywhere, all over my hand. I yelped, heart racing as I tried to wipe it off my face, hands slipping in the oily mess. My eyes fell to Cloud, his body beyond recognition. Face distorted, tears running down his pale cheeks; chest gaping wide, ribs hanging open, organs I didn't know the name of spilled over his sides and off the table, dangling and pooling to the floor. "CLOUD!" I screamed, blood spitting from between my teeth. I choked, gurgled. Hands coming up to grip at my throat. I could feel it in my mouth, that coopery taste of blood on my tongue. Disgust, fear and unbelievable sadness washed over me. I took an instinctive step back, stomach twisting as I slipped in Clouds blood and fell "CLOUD!" I screamed again in my distress, the warm blood soaking into my clothes as I hit the floor, a nauseating splash sounding about the room as the thick liquid displaced over the once clean floors. "Oh god" I cried, salty water falling from my eyes as I tried to swallow back my heart. "…Cloud" I whimpered softly, unable to find the strength to pull myself back to my feet…

_**-#-#-#-**_

I woke with a start, my body trembling, convulsing. The sound of thunder overhead crashed loudly as the wind blew droplets of rain into my face. I gasped aloud, shoulders hunched as I flung myself to the side, heaving painfully I emptied the little contents of my stomach up upon the damp grass. Coughing as the acid burned the back of my throat. I could feel the light sheen of sweat covering my body, mixing with the rain. My arms shook slightly as they strained against my weight. "…fuck" I wheezed, trying to swallow back the stomach acid that lingered in my throat. Giving a rattled breath I let my chin drop to my chest as I tried to gather and compose myself.

A nightmare, the _same_ nightmare.

The low sound of a whimper caused my ears to prickle and the hair on my arms to rise, I turned my head to look at the small blonde boy resting in the hay I'd gathered together; a warm nest for my best friend. "Its okay" I assured him softly, crawling away from the mess I'd just made to run my hand through his soft spikes "I'm okay" I cooed, trying my best to communicate with my comatose companion "…We're okay". I ran my thumb over his cool cheek, assuring him there was nothing to worry or fear. "Wish I had a toothbrush though" I added absently trying to…well lighten _my_ mood, a small smile broke across my face as I moved to look into those absent glowing eyes. "Cloud?" I questioned him as if expecting a response, though I knew there really was little hope at this stage. I sighed heavily, still shaken from my nightmare. "…go to sleep" I said softly, deciding that making conversation was, at this stage, pointless. I let my fingers linger in Clouds hair a moment longer, twining them with golden blonde locks, before letting them slip away once those empty eyes had closed once again, a small breath leaving his lip. I swallowed, watching the blonde for a second longer before reaching up and adjusting the branches that hung above his head, readjusting his make-shift shelter, though there probably was no need. I just wanted an excuse to keep my hands and mind busy.

The thunder rattled once again, this time in the distance as the storm moved on towards the east.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. I'll try and get another chapter up as soon as possible if anyone shows interest in this. At the moment I do not have a Beta Reader but I would really appreciate one, so if you're interested please let me know. That being said you have to be comfortable with yaoi and gore, haha (:<p>

Any comments and feed back is welcomed, however I will not tolerate any flames or abuse from anyone.

Oh, I'm also from Australia so if words are spelt differently that's probably why.

- Kisa xx

_ ((lyrics by Nickleback))_


End file.
